Polvo de Sueños
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Uraraka Ochako conoce a Katsuki Bakugou una mañana de abril con la camiseta del pijama manchada de yogurt puesta. Si le hubieran dicho conocería a su nuevo vecino de manera tan abrupta quizá se habría esforzado más para mostrarse presentable en su primer encuentro, pero teniendo la cabeza siempre en las nubes Ochako nunca se entera de nada.


**uno.**

Uraraka Ochako conoce a Katsuki Bakugou una mañana de abril con los pantalones cortos mostrando sus piernas sin depilar y la camiseta de la pijama manchada de yogurt del día anterior puesta; tiene la bolsa con la basura en la mano y _podr_ _ía_ también tener restos de saliva seca en la comisura de los labios, sólo que no se ha mirado en el espejo de antemano para corroborarlo. Si le hubieran dicho que tenía un nuevo vecino y que lo conocería de manera tan abrupta quizá se habría esforzado un tanto más en sus fachas para mostrarse presentable en su primer encuentro sin importar la hora que fuese, pero teniendo la cabeza siempre en las nubes Ochako no se entera nunca de nada.

Saluda a Katsuki con los buenos días sin saber todavía siquiera su nombre; le da una sonrisa inestable y un ademán enérgico. Katsuki hace contacto visual con ella, deja su propia basura —cajas y cajas que hablan de una mudanza— en el gran contenedor y no le dice nada ni siquiera cuando se marcha.

Le comenta a Izuku esa mañana mientras sirve platos humeantes para clientes hambrientos que tiene un nuevo vecino con aura de modelo y mal humor mañanero. Describe la escena tan detalladamente como puede con una pizca de curiosidad y otra de aburrimiento.

—Debe ser por la hora. No todas las personas amanecen de buenas y eran las cinco y tantos de la madrugada. Debe haber estado cansado de desempacar también —dice Izuku concentrado más en que no se queme ninguno de los guisos que tiene en la estufa que en sus palabras; le entrega el plato que debe servir a la mesa tres en medio de un apuro—. Sólo nosotros somos los privilegiados que podemos despertar con una sonrisa en la mañana. Recuerda que Tenya despierta gruñendo y lanzando el despertador —Ochako no dice nada, da por sentado lo que su jefe y amigo le cuenta porque ella ya lo ha considerado con antelación.

Las cuatro de la tarde llegan, el nuevo vecino desaparece de su mente al igual que los mensajes en la arena de la playa. Ochako desata el mandil negro de su cintura y lo cuelga en el perchero de la cocina. Cuenta las monedas que le han dado de propina y ni siquiera se sorprende cuando termina demasiado rápido. Nunca hay mucho dinero extra en una pequeña fonda con apenas cinco mesas. Le dice adiós a su jefe con la mano y a Sero quien ha llegado para relevarlo. Camina las tres manzanas hasta su casa con los ojos perdiéndosele de vez en cuando en los perros callejeros que se cruzan en su camino y que se encuentran dentro de las casas. A veces les habla como si quisiera comunicarse con ellos porque es una costumbre que tiene desde pequeña y que tomó prestada de su viejo amigo Koji, aunque las señoras y los adolescentes le miren raro.

Todos acabarían mirándole raro de todos modos.

A Ochako le gusta la música. No es un secreto. Tampoco una sorpresa.

Se encierra en su habitación por horas sacándole melodías vagabundas a las cuerdas de su guitarra, escribiendo las notas en el papel de un viejo cuaderno y tachándolas una y otra vez casi con violencia. _"Les hace falta alma"_ , piensa, nunca satisfecha con las sonidos sin letras que dan vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Les hace falta más sufrimiento, les hace falta más alegría, quizá más nostalgia y menos monotonía. Menos cuidado. Menos miedo y más valentía. El cuaderno queda sobre la mesa de la cocina, su guitarra sobre su cama y Ochako en la tinta seca y el silencio de la casa.

Ya es hora.

Uravity,su nombre artístico, es quien sale por las noches como una doble identidad, dejando a la tranquila y silenciosa Ochako esconderse en algún recoveco de su conciencia; Uravity es quien tiene que hacer malabares con cristalería, escuchar a desconocidos y dar consejos vagos en el bar donde sirve los tragos en la barra. Uravity es también quien los fines de semana entona melodías prestadas con una voz herida y al compás del piano que sus dedos conocen tan bien en la esquina de la estancia. Alguien le ha dicho que canta lo suficientemente bien para ser la música de fondo de las charlas achispadas de los clientes del bar y Ochako se lo ha creído a tal grado de que sueña con algún día escribir algo propio y dejar a todos anonadados con sus dotes de compositora —y ser Uravity a tiempo completo—. La Uravity que canta y recibe elogios de cuando en cuando al terminar de cantar, no la Uravity que hace tragos de colores y le prende fuego a las copas.

Ochako tiene sueños; sueños como Izuku quien espera servir comida gourmet en su propio restaurante lujoso; sueños como Sero que no ve la hora de graduarse y moverse a la gran ciudad para conocer gente diferente en el campus inmenso de la universidad. Sueños como todos los que con miradas vacías se acercan a conversarle noche tras noche.

Katsuki aparece por la puerta principal ese día vestido con un traje negro y una corbata desarreglada a juego y Ochako todavía no sabe que Katsuki se llama Katsuki para entonces. Lo ve acercarse a la barra acompañado de otro hombre en traje y les atiende con la misma amabilidad con la que le sirve a los clientes regulares que ya le llaman por su nombre. El otro, el que no es su vecino, pide un par de Manhattan y se los sirve rápido. No hay nadie a quien atender después de ellos de todos modos.

Uravity no sirve muchos tragos ni ve muchas personas, una señal de que es mejor cerrar temprano; ha estado siendo una noche mala pero al menos se ha enterado del nombre de su vecino y de su amigo sin siquiera pretenderlo. El otro, Eijiro Kirishima, parece simpático, Katsuki sólo luce apagado a tiempo completo. Definitivamente también molesto.

Se encuentra con Katsuki a la mañana siguiente otra vez cuando va por leche para el plato de cereal que le espera en la mesa de la cocina. Ya sabe que Katsuki se llama Katsuki pero no quiere demostrarlo para no verse como una chismosa. Es malo para su trabajo e Izuku le ha dicho que es incómodo para las personas.

—Hola, soy Ochako. Mucho gusto, vecino.

—Sí. Mucho gusto —responde Katsuki pagando una cajetilla de cigarros, su mirada en el mostrador y la voz tan sin alma como las canciones de Ochako. Sale de la tienda sin estrechar su mano y la mesera piensa que tal vez las seis treinta sigue siendo demasiado temprano para una persona no mañanera.

—Eso fue grosero —afirma Izuku esa misma mañana sacando los ingredientes de la despensa.

—Pero ayer dijiste otra cosa.

—Está bien ser gruñón una vez, dos es ofensivo.

Esa tarde Ochako no compone para Uravity canciones que nunca le agradan y va a ver a Tenya a su taller de autos. Su amigo tiene el mono de trabajo manchado por aquí y por allá de aceite para autos y un poco de grasa en su mejilla. Hablan sobre cómo les ha ido por la vida en el tiempo que no se han visto, entremezclado con recuerdos adolescentes. Tenya le cuenta sobre la posibilidad de contratar un ayudante y de la chica bonita de la tienda de ropa que ha comenzado a sonreirle con muchas ganas; sobre sus nuevos pensamientos de sentar cabeza y hacerse con su propia familia. Una esposa y dos hijos. Quizá con la chica de la que acaba de hablarle, quizá con alguna otra buena muchacha.

Quien sabe.

La vida está hecha de sueños y posibilidades.

Ve a Katsuki de nuevo hasta el fin de semana. Lo encuentra fumando en el minúsculo jardín delantero de su casa y le saluda otra vez porque ella es así, amigable, y lo que dijo Izuku el martes ella lo ha olvidado para el miércoles. Su vecino parece tenso y fatigado. Mira hacia el cielo pero en realidad no lo está mirando. No está haciendo nada, sólo está allí, existiendo.

Cuando Katsuki no le devuelve el saludo Ochako no se molesta en hacer la excusa de que es demasiado temprano porque pasan de las once. Puede que Katsuki sí sea grosero como lo dijo su jefe, pero eso no es algo que la haya detenido alguna vez.

—Hola, soy Ochako. Mucho gusto.

—Sí, sí. Ya lo has dicho antes —responde Katsuki con el tono apretado, dejando claro que no quiere hablar más. Pero Ochako es curiosa y persistente, así que sigue intentándolo.

—¿Te gusta el vecindario? Es bonito, ¿no? No hay mucho ruido, puedes estar tranquilo a cualquier hora del día.

Katsuki hace un sonido distraído desde el fondo de su garganta. Tal vez sea una afirmación, pero suena más como una queja.

—No hablas mucho, ¿cierto?

—No —dice Katsuki con el tono exasperado y entra a su casa otra vez.

 _Ah, apestar_ _á a humo sus cortinas._

Ochako no le cuenta nada a Izuku ese día porque le toca descansar. De cualquier manera sabe que aquello sólo incomodaría al cocinero.

Se queda sin ideas para pasar el día porque en realidad no tiene muchos amigos cercanos, así que va a la tienda de ropa —esa de la que Tenya le contó— para ver a la chica porque tiene curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de mujer encaja en los sueños de su amigo? Entra al local y finge que le interesan unas camisas con estampados horribles y unas faldas vistosas, ella le atiende hecha toda sonrisas y amabilidad. Le pregunta por el precio de esto, de lo otro y se prueba un par de cosas sólo para conversarle. Incluso cuando explica que no tiene dinero y que en realidad sólo está viendo, la muchacha no parece molestarse ni cambiar su trato hacia ella.

 _Es una chica buena; normal. Tenya es un suertudo_ , admite Ochako para sus adentros antes de marcharse satisfecha imaginándose una boda antes de tiempo.

Un pensamiento cruza su mente como un rayo cuando patea una piedra del camino y un nuevo sueño se añade a su lista. Piensa en un altar y una pequeña fiesta. Ella también quiere una pareja; una pareja para Uravity y para Ochako. Ella también quiere a alguien que esté de su lado. No se había dado cuenta.

De repente se siente muy sola.

Ochako se convierte en Uravity esa tarde y hasta la madrugada. Sus pensamientos están envueltos en una nebulosa de melancolía cuando improvisa una canción en la guitarra y cuando sirve los tragos. Se siente extraña y no sabe qué le pasa. A lo mejor es todo el whisky que se ha tomado.

Habla con Katsuki el domingo cerca del ocaso sin importarle si el otro le quiere escucharla o no. Esta vez lo aborda en el parque donde está sentado en una banca fumando. Fuma, fuma y fuma. Sería bueno que pudiera dejarlo. Sería bueno que fueran amigos, así Ochako estaría menos sola y Katsuki menos apagado.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —esta vez Ochako no espera una respuesta forzada o un sonido de rechazo, sigue hablando porque es lo mejor que puede hacer. Necesita hablar—. El mío va como todos los demás, pero como es domingo tengo más propinas —Katsuki le ignora, mas no se va. Ochako no esperaba más aunque igual se sorprende; sólo necesita alguien quien le escuche sin chivarse ni darle palabras vacías que suenen a consuelo y para eso ha tenido que elegir entre Katsuki y un perro—. Últimamente he estado pensando en Tenya. Quiere casarse porque no quiere estar solo y porque quiere construir una familia como la de su padre y su madre. Yo también quiero una familia, pero no creo poder merecer algo como lo que Tenya quiere. Pero luego pienso, "¡no, yo sólo quiero ser Uravity!". Entonces lo pienso dos veces y me pongo ambiciosa. "¿Por qué no tener las dos?", me digo, pero ser Uravity y tener una familia al mismo tiempo puede que sea difícil. Entonces vuelvo sobre mis palabras y creo que quizá no voy a conseguir nunca ninguno de los dos y me voy a quedar aquí para siempre, sirviendo platos y copas y tachando melodías en mi cuaderno.

Ha sido un monólogo largo y Ochako no sabe de dónde ha salido ni la mitad, sólo se ha dado cuenta sobre la marcha de que son anhelos los que le sumen en la pesadumbre y no ha podido parar.

—¿También vienes de Corea? —una voz irrumpe el ruidoso silencio entre los dos. Es Katsuki y es más allá de sorprendente que indague sobre ella antes de juzgarle como a una loca.

—Uhm… No, en realidad no. Crecí en Busán por el trabajo de mis padres, así que conozco el idioma. ¿Tú eres de Corea?

—No.

—¿Eres japonés entonces?

—No.

Ochako no sabe qué más decir. Él ha sido quien ha comenzado con las preguntas pero no quiere dar respuestas propias.

—¿En-entonces? —pregunta un poco intimidada.

—Mis padres son de Tokio. Yo viví en Seúl.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—Vengo por la construcción de la automotriz.

La fábrica de autos por la que la gente estaba tan animada y por la que Izuku se juró que su negocio iba a progresar. ¿Ya habían iniciado la obra? ¿En qué etapa estaban? Se avergonzó de ser tan despistada por un momento.

—Oh —no supo más qué decir—. Debes ser alguien importante.

Katsuki sonrió de medio lado, no por diversión, sino por amargura. No dijo nada más.

— _Hace mucho que no hablo coreano_ —conversa Ochako—. _Desde que mis padres murieron no tengo con qui_ _én hablarlo._

Pero Katsuki no dice nada. Su conexión se apaga y a Ochako se le va a hacer tarde para ser Uravity.

Tres noches después Katsuki vuelve al bar nuevamente acompañado de Eijiro. Uravity está limpiando la barra del licor que han derramado cuando se apresura a dejar la franela de lado y a atender a sus nuevos clientes.

— _Dos tragos de whisky_ —pide Katsuki en coreano y Eijiro arquea una ceja y repite la orden en japonés.

— _Aqu_ _í tiene_ —les sirve.

— _¿Hablas coreano?_ —pregunta Eijiro ridículamente emocionado al escucharla; Uravity asiente con una sonrisa—. _Es bueno poder hablar el idioma con alguien diferente a mi compa_ _ñero. ¿De dónde eres?_

Eijiro parece bastante hablador y confianzudo, pregunta cosas sobre su infancia y comparte sobre la suya; habla de la comida que extraña irremediablemente y de los lugares en Japón que le gustaría visitar cuando el trabajo se lo permita. Sigue la conversación como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida cada vez que Uravity pasa de un cliente a otro y vuelve a ellos. Katsuki apenas y habla, pero Eijiro compensa su falta de emoción con un nuevo torrente de palabras, seguido de otro y de otro.

Uraraka aprende de Eijiro Kirishima y de Katsuki Bakugou. Aprende que se conocieron en la universidad de Seúl, que acabaron trabajando para la misma compañía por azares del destino. Aprende que Katsuki gruñe más de lo que habla y que a Eijiro sus gruñidos le causan gracia.

— _Vendr_ _é el fin de semana para escucharte cantar_ —promete.

Esa madrugada Uravity termina feliz y se siente inspirada por el ánimo y la algarabía de Eijiro, tiene deseos de tomar su guitarra y componer canciones alegres sobre gente que sonríe y que se enamora. Sobre esos lugares que no ha visitado y de los que le han contado esta noche, y sobre esa gente que no ha conocido aún. Siente que puede comerse el mundo de un bocado, pero cuando intenta reproducir todas esas dulces sensaciones en las cuerdas de su guitarra sólo salen sonidos sin alma. No puede reproducir a Eijiro sin sentirse vacía. No puede crear canciones que se sienten ajenas.

Ochako necesita sus propias emociones, se da cuenta cuando encuentra a Izuku bebiendo el viernes por la mañana y no con las manos entre el arroz o la harina.

—Ha vuelto —le confiesa en una voz pasmosamente ahogada. A Ochako le da un vuelco el corazón. Su mejor amigo no es este tipo de persona. No se alcoholiza mientras llora ni tiembla cuando habla—. Se ha pasado por aquí como si nada. Me ha dicho hola tan despreocupado y me ha traído… me ha traído recuerdos de Tokio.

No necesita explicar nada más ni mencionar ningún nombre. Ochako se sabe la historia de Izuku al derecho y al revés. Le sirve otro trago de sake y se toma uno ella misma. No sabe qué decir porque no hay nada qué decir. "¿A qué ha venido?", "¿cómo se atreve?", "debiste echarlo a patadas", todas esas son cosas que Izuku no necesita escuchar.

—Debió quedarse en donde estaba. Si se largó debió hacerlo para siempre —sus palabras son duras, ásperas. Quizá demasiado envenenadas como para venir de la boca del dulce Izuku. Y esa es sólo una prueba más de la profundidad de su dolor.

Ese sábado Izuku se aparece en el bar y Uravity canta una canción prestada en su guitarra especialmente para él. Eijiro y Katsuki también le están viendo, uno maravillado, el otro impertérrito. Le llueven los aplausos después de una canción y Uravity se anima a cantar otra y otra y otra, sus sentimientos afloran a cada palabra, en cada acorde y en la mirada de cada persona que clava su vista en ella.

Ochako quiere ser Uravity para siempre.

No se encuentra con Todoroki Shoto hasta el jueves. Nunca fueron muy amigos aunque Shoto solía ser muy cercano a Izuku, así que no tienen razones reales para encontrarse. Aun así Todoroki le saluda amablemente y se toma la molestia de añadir su nombre, demostrando que la recuerda a pesar de que han pasado seis años desde la última vez que se vieron. Ochako siente la urgencia de abordar a Shoto con el ceño bien fruncido y, quizá, un puñetazo en la cara como en los dramas de la televisión; reclamarle por Izuku porque sabe que Izuku no va a reclamarle. Pero están en plena vía pública y Shoto es muy amable. Al final Ochako sólo le responde el saludo y sigue su camino hasta la placita de la ciudad con las bolsas de comestibles todavía en sus manos.

Encuentra a Katsuki otra vez en la misma banca, fumando otra vez con el cigarro medio apagado y la mirada centrada en unos arbustos delante de él. Se sienta a su lado sin mediar palabra como la primera vez y le tientan las ganas de lanzar otro monólogo sobre su vida, pero ya se están conociendo y no quiere ahuyentarlo. Tiene muy pocos amigos.

Katsuki ni siquiera es su amigo.

— _Esc_ _úpelo_ —dice Katsuki en coreano de cualquier modo y su voz suena más resignada que aburrida en esta ocasión; un pequeño cambio de emociones en su habitual forma de ser.

Ochako no se corta. Necesita hablar de cualquier manera y su otra opción sigue siendo un perro.

Le cuenta en su otro idioma —apresurada y atropellando las palabras— nuevamente sobre Tenya, sobre la chica de la tienda de ropa y sobre la familia que van a tener. Una esposa, un esposo y una niña y un niño porque es lo ideal. Le cuenta que piensa todas las noches en eso, cuando mastica el cereal en el desayuno, cuando sirve los platos en el local de Izuku, cuando intenta escribir canciones en su habitación y cuando sirve tragos en la barra. Le cuenta que Izuku odia a Shoto pero que ella no puede hacerlo porque está tan _vac_ _ía_ y entiende su cobardía. Le cuenta que la familia de Tenya y la relación quebrada de Izuku y Shoto se relacionan en todo y nada con su propia vida, que le representan a ella de todas y de ninguna forma porque simple y sencillamente ella es como ellos y diferente. Ella es como Tenya que quiere una familia pero que no puede tenerla porque es como Shoto con Izuku, es una cobarde y tiene miedo de lo que digan los demás, de que la señalen, pero que es diferente a ellos porque Ochako no tiene el valor de decírselo a absolutamente a nadie y buscar ayuda.

Al final todo se resume a unas cuantas palabras.

— _Abusaron de m_ _í. Cuando tenía quince_ —es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta y siente que se le quita un peso de encima para colocarle otro más grande. Se lo ha lanzado a su vecino a la cara y probablemente ahora le mire con asco, como si no valiera la pena como el resto de las personas de su pequeña y anticuada ciudad miraron a Izuku hace seis años y cómo lo siguen mirando hasta ahora, evitándolo cuando pueden y sonriendo hipócritamente cuando no; tratándolo como si valiera menos y mirándole desde arriba sólo por algo tan sencillo como ser homosexual.

Se marcha antes de que Katsuki pueda decirle algo y no mira su cara tampoco.

No quiere hacerlo.

* * *

 **después de poco más de dos años regreso al fandom con un three-shot bastante triste. es una idea vieja para una ship que ya no me produce ilusión, pero que creí que es suficientemente buena como para darle una segunda oportunidad. así que aquí está. depende mucho de sus reacciones esta historia —pero de ninguna manera quiero sonar a una amenaza de "si no hay reviews ya no escribo"— porque no estoy segura de que les interese una historia deprimente en medio de la navidad.**

 **este fanfic también ha sido posteado en wattpad por si alguien siente mayor comodidad al leer allí.**

 **muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
